A First Time for Everything
by Gwenstefani1
Summary: Usagi & Haruka are best friends but when their relationship with others crumble will their friendship hold up. Enjoy first UH fic.
1. Chapter 1

A First Time for Everything  
By Gwenstefani  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Sailormoon characters in this fan fiction belong to me. This story is rated R for mild language and sexual content. This story is not for those who like MamoruxUsagi or MichiruxHaruka just an FYI.  
********  
  
It was a quiet Wednesday night and the air outside was cool on that beautiful day. The sun had already set hours ago and there were stars already in the dark sky. Usagi and Haruka were both sitting in a small Coffee shop in downtown Tokyo.  
  
Haruka was helping Usagi study for her calculus test that she has to take that upcoming Friday. It was a quarter past 9 pm and consequently they had been there nearly 3 hours already; reading though notes and doing equations.  
  
The coffee shop was closing in less than an hour.  
  
Haruka looks up from the notebook she is scribbling in and smiles at Usagi; thinking how this once clumsy little High School girl had grown up into a hard working college student Haruka also notice how mature Usagi now looks and how she rarely wears her hair in those two pigtails anymore; mostly loose and flowing nowadays.  
  
Usagi suddenly gets an eerie feeling, then looks up from her studying and glares at her friend.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Usagi asks with a tiny smile on her face.  
  
"Nothing," Haruka slouches down and rest her head in her right hand. The dusty blonde looks down at her nearly empty cup of cappuccino.  
  
"You are a terrible liar Ruka," Usagi starts giggling.  
  
"Am I?" Haruka straightens up in the chair she's sitting in and slowly runs her hand through her short dusty blonde hair.  
  
"Hmm, do you want another cup of coffee Usako?"  
  
"Sure," Usagi gulps down the last bit of her coffee. Haruka beckons the young waitress towards her table.  
  
Usagi sighs and then stares into Haruka's piercing turquoise eyes. "I know you were staring at me. You do that every time you tutor me."  
  
Haruka tries to hide an unforeseen blush. "I can't help it Usako. You have changed so much over the years."  
  
"Well, I am all grown up now," Usagi exhales then says, "I am not that greedy little lazy 14 year old anymore. Haruka laughs softly and points at the two Danishes on Usagi's dessert plate.  
  
"Okay, well maybe my appetite has not changed much, but still I am more serious and mature than my younger self," Usagi reassures her older friend with sparkling blue eyes.  
  
The waitress approaches the table and pours more coffee for Haruka and Usagi, bows and leave.  
  
"You know I am impressed and proud of your seriousness, I am always glad to be your friend," Haruka replies sipping her hot cup of cappuccino.  
  
The younger girl blushes, "Ruka stop embarrassing me like that. What would Michiru think if she heard you saying flattering things to me?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. She knows how I am, as well as my irresistible charm," Haruka winks at Usagi, then looks at her wrist watch.  
  
"It's nearly 10pm Usako we should get going." Usagi nods and eats the last bit of her pastry. Haruka stands up and starts organizing the notes and books for Usagi.  
  
"I have class in the morning and if I arrive home late Michiru will scold me," the dusty blonde remarks with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah I don't want to see you all battered and bruised tomorrow," the younger girl teased. Haruka looks up at the future neo-queen and lets out a soft chuckle.  
  
Haruka walks up to the register and pays the tab; then both women left the coffee shop.  
  
The night air was a bit chilly and brisk. Haruka notices Usagi wrapping her arms around her small petite frame. The dusty blonde says nothing. She merely removes her tan jacket and puts it over her best friend's shoulder. Usagi snuggles up against the taller girl's arm and smiles up into her deep turquoise eyes.  
  
"You always look after me don't Ruka?" Usagi said as they walk toward the parking lot.  
  
"I can't help it princess. It is my duty as a senshi, and who else will watch over you when Mamoru isn't around." Huraku looks down into the shorter girl's baby blue eyes and smiles. "You don't have to call me princess Haruka, you know I hate formalities." Usagi exhales and watches her foggy breath enter the air. Haruka merely chuckles and looks up at the stars putting her hands into her pants pocket. "Sorry, I won't let that happen again kitten."  
  
They arrives in front of Haruka's red Ferrari and Haruka opens the door for Usagi, then walks to the driver's side and gets in.  
  
Haruka inserts the key into the ignition and starts the vehicle, then she turns and looks at Usagi who looks mildly sadden. So she puts her hand on the younger girl's shoulder then asks, "What's wrong kitten?"  
  
Usagi takes a deep breath, "I am going to miss you is all. I mean you are graduating this semester and I still have 1year to go once you leave. Who's going to help me study?" Usagi turns and looks out the passenger window.  
  
Haruka removes her hand from the steering wheel and places it upon Usagi's chin, turning her head towards her own. "Usako, you really don't need me to help you. You're really smart when you are not distracted," they both chuckles at the comment.  
  
"And besides, I am still going to be in Tokyo once I graduate. It's not like I am leaving the country or anything. If you ever need any help, I am always here for you." Haruka smiles and then places her hand on the gear shift.  
  
"You still have Mamoru; don't forget that you two live together now."  
  
"Yeah, you are right. I just worry too much." Usagi laughs softly then says, "I guess I am just use to having you around all the time."  
  
"Let's get you home," Haruka puts the gear shaft in reverse and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
Ten minutes later Haruka pulls up in front of Usagi's apartment complex. "Well I'll see you tomorrow on campus," Usagi said then got out of the car. Haruka smiles and then adds, "Goodnight Usako." Usagi waves as her friend drives off.  
  
Usagi walks down the hallway towards her apartment that she shares with her boyfriend Mamoru. "I wonder if Mamo-chan is home from work yet." Usagi thought unlocking the door of her apartment.  
  
All the lights were off, so Usagi fumbles around for the light switch. She found the switch and flips it on. She then tosses her backpack on the living room floor. Noticing it was after 10pm Usagi decides to take a quick shower and head to bed. Usagi walks to the bathroom and strips off her clothing. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail and then proceed to the bathtub and turns on the shower.  
  
She washed her body using Mamo-chan favorite body wash that left her body smelling like strawberries. After showering Usagi dried her petite frame off and then wraps the large towel around her body.  
  
She walks to the bedroom to ready herself for bed. She didn't bother to turn on the light since the moonlight flourished the room highlighting various corners from the window.  
  
The future Neo-queen approaches her dresser and opens the top drawer. She grabs an old night gown that looks like an oversized T-shirt with the number 7 printed on the front. She tosses the nightie over her nude frame and walks toward the bed.  
  
Usagi pulls back the blanket partially and glides into the soft queen-sized bed. Moving around in the bed trying to make herself comfortable, she hears someone grumble and toss beside her.  
  
Startled a bit Usagi sits up in the bed. "Mamo-chan!" The silver haired- blonde stated.  
  
The dark-haired man mumbles sleepily, "Usako, please keep your voice down. I am trying to sleep." Usagi sighs and then flops down against her pillow.  
  
"Sorry Mamo-chan, I didn't know you were home."  
  
Mamoru turns onto his back closing his eyes. His voice low and jumbled as he speaks half asleep, "I just got home from work. You were in the shower and I didn't want to disturb you. He yawns, "I am so tired.." Mamoru voice trails off.  
  
Usagi lay upon his bare chest and rubs her hand up and down his washboard abs. "Mamo-chan do you want to ...You know..make love?" Usagi starts to lightly kiss his neck.  
  
Mamoru lightly pushes away from her. "Usako, I 'm too tired for sex."  
  
The dark-haired man sighs deeply then says, "I just worked a twelve hour shift in the ER, which has been happening for the past five days." Mamoru was so tired and just wanted sleep.  
  
Usagi pouts and moves away from her love. "You never want to do it anymore. It has been thirteen days since our last night of passion." Usagi mumbles back.  
  
Mamoru takes a deep breath and grumbles as he removes his tired body from the bed. "Usagi you know I was going to be working more hour when I took this job as a Physicians Assistant of the ER."  
  
Usagi didn't look at him she just pulled the blanket over her head. She was frustrated.  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi awaiting a response. "Fine Usako act that way, I am going to go sleep in the guest bedroom. I have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Humph," was all the future Neo-Queen could muster at his words.  
  
"Fine, bills have to be paid and I need some rest." The dark-haired man grabs his pillow off the bed and walks toward the bedroom door.  
  
"Sorry Usagi," he whispers closing the door behind him.  
  
Usagi just tosses angrily in bed before finally dozing off.  
  
Morning came and Usagi struggles out of bed when her alarm clock sounds off at 7 am. She stretches and yawns feeling the tiredness take over her body. She gazed over to the left side of the bed and notice there was no Mamo- chan.  
  
She knew he is most likely asleep in the guest room. She didn't want to dwell on it. It was only going to make her angrier and she didn't want to start her day off on a bad foot.  
  
Usagi walks over to her closet and pulls out her favorite denim skirt and silk button down white blouse. She places the clothing on the bed and heads to the bathroom to freshen up. On her walk to the bathroom Usagi notices Mamoru in the guest room sleeping. She pauses in the doorway, frowns and closes the door; noting that they will have a serious talk later in the day.  
  
After freshening up, Usagi got dress then prepares breakfast for herself. She eats quickly then heads to the university.  
********** Hours later....  
  
Usagi is sitting on a bench somewhere on campus; reading and drinking a soda. Someone walks up behind her and places their hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" the smooth voice renders. Usagi instantly smiles at the familiar sound.  
  
"Stop teasing Haruka." The princess answers softly with a small giggle.  
  
"Oh I was hoping you wouldn't recognize me." Haruka says moving to sit beside her friend on the bench.  
  
"So how was your day kitten?" Usagi closes the book and sighs deeply.  
  
"Okay I guess. I took the calculus test today. I hope I did well?" Haruka crosses her long legs and smiles at Usagi.  
  
"Of course you did well with all the studying we did. Why would you think otherwise?"  
  
Usagi leans back in the bench. Her tilted back and she looks up at the clear blue sky.  
  
"I don't know. My mind was kind of preoccupied today." Haruka arches her eyebrows then asks, "By what?" Usagi closes her eyes momentarily and then turns and look into Haruka's turquoise eyes.  
  
"Well Mamoru and I kinda got in little argument last night so to speak." Haruka frowns then asks, "About what?"  
  
Usagi starts running fingers through her silver blonde bang. "Well," she pauses and a deep crimson blush crosses her cheeks, "I kind of wanted to make love and he didn't."  
  
Haruka smiles internally at her embarrass princess and say, "Oh."  
  
"I mean we haven't had sex in like two weeks because he works constantly and I am so friggin frustrated." Usagi continues.  
  
Haruka moves closer to her friend puts her arm her shoulders. "Oh my little Usako is being deprived. All couples go through a dry spell. Mamoru is probably just tired from all the working he's been doing."  
  
Usagi leans her head against Haruka's shoulder then asks "Even you and Michiru?" Haruka nods and says, "Yup even us. It blows over eventually so don't worry about it."  
  
"If all else fails in the lovemaking department you can always.." Haruka whispers something in Usagi's ear, causing the smaller girl to blush furiously.  
  
Usagi nudges Haruka in the ribs then says, "You are so ecchi Ruka-chan!" The dusty blonde starts laughing and spontaneously moves her left hand through her hair. "Well it works for me when Michiru isn't putting out."  
  
The wind senshi moves her tall frame from the bench and turns to her best friend and states, "Hey kitten come with me I want your opinion on something." Haruka then grabs Usagi's hand and pulls her up from her warm spot on the bench.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi questions her.  
  
Hauka relaxes her body posture a bit and places her hands in her designer jean pockets. "I can't say just yet. Just come with me."  
  
"But.." Usagi shakes her head, "I need to go home and type up my Philosophy paper."  
  
Haruka exhales and turn to her friend. "It's Friday, classes are over and you have all weekend to type up your paper. I really need your opinion Usako." Haruka looks into those baby blue eyes of her future queen and smiles.  
  
"I'll treat you to lunch. Anything you want on me." Usagi shakes her head and then replies, "You really know how to bribe a girl?" Haruka smirks and then says, "Yup, especially when it comes to you kitten." Usagi just nods.  
  
********** TBC....  
  
AN: Hope you all like it so far. This story was written for a friend of mines and was a challenge, and this is also my first time writing a U/H fanfic. Well read and review. Laters 


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later...  
  
Haruka's red Ferrari pulls up to a three hour parking meter at Tokyo's downtown shopping plaza. Haruka and Usagi get out of the vehicle and Haruka walks up to the parking meter and put a few coins in it.  
  
"So are you going shopping Ruka-chan?" Usagi asks placing her purse on her shoulder.  
  
Haruka flashes a smile at her then replies, "Maybe, just come on."  
  
They both walk down the street amongst the hundreds of tourist and shoppers. Haruka spots the store she was looking for and hastily grabs Usagi's hand.  
  
"This is the place." Haruka denotes walking inside the building.  
  
Usagi's eyes expand as they browse the luxurious fine jewelry store. "When do you shop for expensive jewelry Haruka?"  
  
"Haruka shrugs, "I usually don't."  
  
Usagi looks at the expansive jewelry with awe. Haruka gestures her dazzled friend over to her side.  
  
"So what do you think?" Haruka points at a five-karat diamond engagement ring with a gold band.  
  
"Wow that's gorgeous. Are you suggesting something Ruka-chan?" Usagi looks up at the taller girl.  
  
"Well, I want to ask Michiru to marry me." Usagi looks at her best friend surprisingly then asks, "When?"  
  
"Well Michiru wants to go out to dinner tomorrow night. She says she has something important to tell me. So I figure tomorrow night is the perfect time to ask her to marry me. I've been thinking about it for a long time now."  
  
"Oh I see," Usagi adds then turns and look back the ring in the glass case.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit expensive? I mean its $2000." Usagi smirks and arches an eyebrow.  
  
Haruka shrugs then states, "Well money isn't an issue. You know I make over 500 grand a year car racing and in endorsements or have you forgotten kitten?" Haruka teases.  
  
Usagi laughs nervously and places her arms behind her head. "Oh yeah I forgot Ms. Superstar Racer."  
  
"Well if you are serious; I think you should get the ring. Michiru will love it. It's so her."  
  
"You sure it's the perfect one?" Usagi nods.  
  
Haruka gestures the sales clerk over to her and purchases the ring.  
  
"So where do you want to eat lunch at kitten?" Haruka asks.  
  
Usagi smiles brightly and grabs the taller girl's arm in response, "How about that new Italian restaurant 'Rafael's?"  
  
Haruka chuckles lightly. "Sure thing kitten," Haruka said as they walk out the jewelry store.  
  
******  
  
Next day  
  
Haruka and Michiru walks into the fining dining seafood restaurant at 7pm. Michiru is wearing a black spaghetti strap silk dress and designer heels; while her date is wearing a white silk shirt with a black jacket and matching black fitted slacks. The hostess gestures them to follow her to their table.  
  
Haruka pulls out the chair for her aqua-haired lover before taking her own seat across the table from Michiru. The hostess hands both women a menu then says, "A waiter will be over soon." Both women nod.  
  
Haruka slyly touches her jack pocket to make sure the ring is still there.  
  
"It has been a long time since we've eaten here," Michiru adds glancing though the menu.  
  
"Yes too long," Haruka answers back.  
  
"Shall we order first before starting our conversation?" Michiru asks closing her menu and turning her eyes towards her lover.  
  
"Of course," Haruka leans back in her chair. She is a little nervous and curious as to what Michiru wanted to tell her. A brown-haired waiter approaches their table. "Good evening, I am Shoji your waiter this evening," the young man bows.  
  
"Are you two lovely ladies ready to order?"  
  
Haruka gestures for Michiru to order first. "Yes, I will have the lobster and asparagus with a martini to drink." The violinist hands over her menu.  
  
"And I'll have the shrimp scampi special, house salad and glass of white wine." The waiter takes Haruka's menu and bows. "I'll be back with your drinks."  
  
Haruka leans back in her chair and folds her arms across her chest. "So you wanted to tell me something important?" The dusty blonde asks.  
  
"Michiru looks at her star crossed lover and says, "Yes there is something important I want to tell you."  
  
The waiter suddenly appears and places the drinks on the table. "Your entrees will be done shortly." The waiter nods before leaving.  
  
Michiru cups the wine glass and brings the beverage to glossy red lips and sips the cool liquid. Haruka peers at her seductively and smirks before picking up her own glass of wine.  
  
Michiru slowly puts the drink down on the dining table. "Ruka, since I transferred to another university there has been..." The violinist started but is quickly interrupted by her counterpart.  
  
"Wait Michi, before you say anymore; there is something I want to give you." Haruka's left hand enters her jacket pocket and reveals a tiny box. Michiru's eyebrows raise a notch as she removes the jewelry box from her lover's hand.  
  
"Haruka what is..?" The wind senshi shakes her head. "Don't speak just open it."  
  
Michiru looks blankly at the tiny box and her hand quivers as to moves to open it. Haruka smiles at her nervously. Slowly she opens the box and her eyes widen as she gawks at the expensive ring. She is speechless.  
  
"Ruka I-I don't know what to say to this?" Haruka reaches across the table and gently touches her companion's cheek. Her heart beating faster than any speeding race car she has driven.  
  
"Say you will marry me and be with me forever?" The dusty blonde smiles; her eyes filled with want and desire.  
  
Michiru sighs and closes the box. She grabs Haruka's hand and places the box in the center of her sweaty palm. Michiru encircles Haruka's hand with her own and lower her eyes toward the table.  
  
"I can't..I can not marry you." She couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde's eyes as a lump forms in her throat submitting her to say anything else.  
  
Haruka is at a sudden lost for words. She stares at the jewelry box then at Michiru. She couldn't believe what Michiru said. Haruka feels her heartbreak in a million pieces and fall to the marble floor of the restaurant.  
  
"Am I dreaming? Did the love of my life say 'no'?" Haruka thinks over and over. Like a broken record skipping musical lyrics.  
  
"I am so sorry Ruka-chan." Michiru's gaze met her companion's once more, with a hint of darkness and despair.  
  
Haruka fumbles with the box then manages to find her voice. "Why Michi, I- I don't understand?"  
  
Michiru grabs her hand and said, "You know I love you, but..," she takes a breath. This is so hard for her to say.  
  
"Since I transferred to another university last semester, we haven't had much time together. You are always racing or in class and I am always working on my internship. Our lives are going in two different directions." Haruka snaps her hand out of the violinist's grip roughly trying to keep from breaking out into frenzy.  
  
"What are you getting at Michiru?" Haruka voice rises a little.  
  
"The reason I wanted to talk to you tonight is to inform you that the job I have been interning with offered me a permanent position in the U.S once I graduate." Michiru glares at Haruka, studying her expression.  
  
"You accepted it didn't you?" Michiru nods.  
  
"This is a great opportunity for me and I think we should end our relationship. We've been slowly drifting apart anyway." Haruka shakes her head in disbelief. She places the engagement ring back in her pocket and looks back up at Michiru. Aqua and Turquoise eyes burning into each others soul.  
  
"So that's it. No trying to work this out. No trying long distance relationship. No options?" Haruka spat out annoyingly. She couldn't believe Michiru was throwing six years of their lives in the trash. Six damn years tossed to hell.  
  
"Just as Michiru is about to answer, the waiter appears placing their entrees on the table. "Enjoy," he said before walking off.  
  
They eat dinner in total silence. Even the smooth classical music playing in the background couldn't calm the anger, pain and hurt Haruka is feeling. The tension between them is like a thick fog seeking light in the driest of air. They didn't even look at each other.  
  
After finishing up their entrees, Haruka rises from her seat. She pays the bill and leaves a huge tip on the table. Just as she starts toward the exit Michiru places her hand on Haruka's arm and says, "I will be packing my things as soon as I get home. I have my own apartment now to move into."  
  
Haruka furrows her eyebrows at her now ex-lover and jerks her arm free from Michiru's touch.  
  
"Whatever." Haruka replies rolling her eyes and proceeding out the restaurant.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM only this fanfic. Enjoy   
  


* * *

  
Once home, Haruka stands out on her apartment balcony staring up at the stars; the air was cold and brisk against her form. Michiru is inside packing up her belongings and she will be damn if she was going to help her pack up either.  
  
"I can't fucking believe she's leaving me. How could she just do this after all our years together?" Delicate tears ran down her cheeks. Haruka kicks the balcony rail lightly for she is utterly crushed. She turns around and faces the apartment living room. She watches Michiru walk to and from the bedroom place suitcases in front the apartment door. The cool winter air blows her sandy blonde hair into her face causing her to shudder at the cold breeze.  
  
Haruka decides to walk back inside. She really wasn't in the mood to catch a cold.  
  
She stares at her ex walk back into the living room area with another suitcase. "I am leaving now. I'll come back tomorrow for the rest of my stuff." With that said Michiru leaves the apartment; Haruka staring at the door close behind her blankly.  
  
Haruka tosses a hand through her short locks and looks about the apartment. "She actually left me," the wind senshi whispers. Haruka is alone for the first time and she is lost, confused and she needed and outlet or she was going to explode.  
  
Haruka reaches in her denim pocket and pulls out her cellular. She dials the number of the only person who could cheer her up at the moment. She dials the phone number and then crashes down in her sofa.  
  
Haruka waits patiently as the phone rings 3 times. "Come on pick up Usagi," Haruka mumbles breathily. The phone rings a 5th time then the answering machine picks up. "You have reached Chiba, Mamoru and Tsukino, Usagi resident. We're not home so please leave a message at the beep."  
  
Haruka sighs deeply then says, "Usako please give me a call when you get home ASAP.... Bye." She hangs up and falls over on the couch.  
  


* * *

  
An Hour later.......  
  
Usagi walks into her apartment with her backpack in hand. She tosses the bag on the floor and stretches her arms over her silvery-blonde mane. "My paper is complete and now I have the whole weekend to relax." She smiles and chuckles as her stomach suddenly growls.  
  
"I am starving too." She walks to the kitchen.  
  
Usagi opens the fridge and grabs an apple and bites it, then takes out some left-over take-out food. She walks over to the microwave and places the cold take-out food in the machine. Just as she was about to push the timer she notices the answering machine blinking. She pushes the play button and listens to the message.  
  
"Geez, I wonder what's wrong with Ruka?" Usagi wastes no time as she quickly grabs her cordless phone and presses the speed dial button.  
  
"Hello," Ruka answers the telephone. Her voice sounding choked up and soft.  
  
"Haruka I got your message. What's wrong? You sound depressing." Usagi is worried about her best friend, for she has never heard Haruka like this.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it over the phone Usako. So could you come over?" Haruka asks.  
  
"Sure but I," Haruka interposes, "I'll call a taxi to come get you."  
  
"Alright," Usagi agrees and hangs up the telephone, and then she walks into the bedroom and grabs her leather jacket, scarf and purse.  
  
Just as Usagi is heading for the door, Mamoru enters the apartment.  
  
"Hi Usako," the dark haired prince said to her cheerfully hanging up his coat."  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan you are home rather early tonight," she said grabbing her apartment keys off the end table by the door. "Yeah Dr. Watanabe ordered me to go home early and he also give me tomorrow off for all the overtime I have been performing." Mamoru said walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"That's great love, but I have to get going. I will be back in few." Usagi said turning the doorknob to leave.  
  
"Wait, where are you going? I thought perhaps we could go out for a movie or late dinner. You know, so we can spend some time together."  
  
Usagi removes her hand from the door and turns to meet her lovers gaze before saying, "I am sorry Mamo-chan but Haruka wants me to come over. She just called me and she sounded kind of upset and depressing. I am going to go over and try to cheer her up because I am worried about her."  
  
"Damn it Usako, I get home early and plan to spend time with you and you ditch me for your friend. I thought you wanted us to get reacquainted?" Mamoru said walking closer to the moon princess.  
  
"Mamo-chan I do want to spend time with you, but Haruka needs me right now. I am sorry love, but I will be back later." Usagi moves up to kiss Mamoru on the cheek but he moves away from her.  
  
"Whatever Usagi; go be with Tenou. I am going to take a shower." He spat and walks towards the bathroom.  
  
Usagi closes her crystal blue eyes momentarily and exhales. She opens the apartment door and leaves. Fifteen minutes later Usagi arrives at Haruka's apartment complex. She rushes up the stairs to the fifth floor and arrives at apartment 52. She knocks on the floor. No answer.  
  
"Darn it Ruka answer the door already." Usagi is about to knock again, but opposes and decides to turn the door knob.  
  
The door is unlocked. Usagi enters the pitch-black apartment. The air in the apartment is chilly, giving her goose bumps. Usagi looks about the living room and notice ivory curtains moving as the cold winter air blows them lightly. Usagi sighs and walks toward the balcony sliding door and closes it and pulls the curtains together.  
  
"Haruka are you here?" Usagi calls out to her friend with stiff concern ness. Usagi walks toward the sofa and clicks on the ebony lamp that decorated an end table beside the large aqua-colored sofa.  
  
Just as the moon princess clicks on the lamp she notices her best friend lounged out on the sofa. Knees drawn close to her body and tears streaming down her flushed cheek. Without hesitation Usagi runs to her.  
  
"Ruka-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi grabs Haruka in her arms and comforts her.  
  
"Mi-Mi-Michiru," Haruka mumbles; her voice breaking with every syllable.  
  
Usagi shakes her head wearily then says, "What about her? Did you two get into a fight or something?" Usagi asks running her hand through sandy strands of hair.  
  
"She- she...." Haruka takes a deep breath. "She dumped me. After I proposed to her." The racer stammers and slumps against Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Oh my, I am so sorry Ruka-chan," Usagi shakes her head in disbelief and starts wiping away Haruka's tears.  
  
"What am I going to do now Usako? I've never been without her and I love her with all my heart," the wind senshi mumbles tearfully against Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh, don't worry about her. You don't need her anyway Ruka," Usagi pushes Haruka up against the sofa and turns to face her.  
  
"Look at this. I can't believe my strong Ruka-chan is crying like a girl," Usagi smiles and removes her coat. Haruka blushes just a tiny bit and then whispers, "But I am a girl."  
  
"I know I was just being sarcastic," Usagi searches her purse and pulls out some travel tissues. She lifts her best friend's face up and starts wiping her tears away and brushing messy strands of hair from her face.  
  
"Cheer up Ruka. You don't need Michiru, because you are a great person and it's her lost for dumping."  
  
Usagi starts smoothing out her hair. "Anyone would love to be in a relationship with you. You are beautiful, smart, successful and fun. Michiru is an idiot," Haruka smiles just a little bit and hugs Usagi tightly.  
  
Usagi breaks free of the hug then says, "Please don't cry over her, because crying doesn't suit your demeanor."  
  
"Thanks for coming over kitten," Haruka says then hugs Usagi again.  
  
"Of course I was coming over. I was worried about you." Usagi rubs her back softly.  
  
"I- I love you Usako," Usagi breaks free of the sweet embrace and smiles. "I love you too Ruka-chan."  
  
They stare at each other for a few seconds intensely. Then out of the blue Haruka moves toward the shorter woman and softly presses her warm lips against Usagi's. The kiss is sweet and sincere. Haruka departed and looks at Usagi's surprised expression.  
  
"H-H-Haruka," Usagi stutters. She is confused at her best friend's actions. "I am sorry kitten. I didn't mean...I-I uhm," Usagi interjects and gets up from the comfortable sofa. "I think I should go now," Usagi said grabbing her coat.  
  
Haruka grabs her arm suddenly then says in a low tone, "Please don't go. I- I need you. Stay over please." Haruka asks nearly inaudible.  
  
Usagi sighs and then nods. She sits back down on the sofa. She pulls Haruka down against her lap and rubs her fingers through her hair until they both fall asleep.  
  
The next morning Haruka wakes up on the sofa with a blanket tossed over her slender body. Usagi is nowhere in site. "She must have gone home," Haruka thought and glances up at the wall clock. It is almost noon.  
  
TBC............. Sorry folks o_O  
  
*****Special Thanks to all the readers of this fanfiction. Arigato for reviewing***** 


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi walks into her apartment and notices Mamoru sitting on the sofa sipping a cup coffee. "Fine time for you to show up," He voiced sarcastically.  
  
Usagi took off her coat and tosses it on the coat hanger. She walks closer to the future king, but Mamoru shakes his head and places the cup on the table, then gestures his hand at his girlfriend.  
  
"Stop right there. You come waltzing back in here at nearly noon after you said you will be back last night."  
  
Usagi rolls her eyes at him then said, "Look Mamo-chan, I had to stay with Haruka because Michiru broke up with her. She was in a horrible mood and heart broken."  
  
Mamoru sighs then looks up at Usagi, "Look I sorry about Haruka and Michiru break up, but what about us? You seem to make time for your friends, but I am your fiancée Usako."  
  
Usagi walks toward the couch and says, "What do you want me to do Mamoru? Haruka is hurt and devastated and all you can say is 'I am sorry, but what about us'. Gosh," Usagi starts rubbing her eyebrows.  
  
Mamoru flashes his princess a sad smile. "Usa I think...I think we need a trial separation."  
  
The silver-haired blonde eyes grow large and voice heightens a tune. "What?!"  
  
Mamoru stands up and walk closer to Usagi. "Look Usako I think we need some time apart. We haven't had much time together as of late." He touches her arm gently and Usagi frowns.  
  
"With you busy with your junior year in college and me always working at the hospital, we do nothing but argue all the time. I don't know maybe its stress or mental conflict, but I do think we need sometime apart to reflect on our relationship."  
  
Usagi brushes his arm off of her and shakes her head. "That's what you want Mamoru? Some time apart?"  
  
"Yes," he said softly his eyes staring off into space. "Look you can have the apartment; I'll pay the rent for the time being just until..." Usagi interrupts him. "No! I'll go," she storms off to the bedroom.  
  
Usagi tries really hard not to cry. She grabs some clothing and throws them into a small suitcase. After packing she rushes out of the apartment not even sparing a glance at the ebony haired prince.  
  
************  
  
Haruka watches as the last moving man left her residence with the last of Michiru's belongings. She is relieved that Michiru didn't come over, much to her surprise. Haruka paces her apartment which seems kind of empty at the moment. She really needed to get her ex off of her mind; so she picks up her telephone and decides to give Usagi a ring.  
  
Just as she dials the number there is a knock on her door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Haruka mumbles and cancels her phone call to answer the door.  
  
She opens the door and to no avail there was Usagi standing before her with a suitcase and tears in her eyes. Haruka grabs her friend by the arm and pulls her inside. "Usako what are you doing here?" The outer senshi asks closing the door and locking it. She exhales slightly and turns to face the younger woman, then says, "What's wrong Usagi? I mean why are you crying and carrying a suitcase?"  
  
Usagi drops the suitcase on the carpeted floor and bursts into tears. Haruka grabs the distraught princess and hold her tight with slender arms. "Shhh kitten it will be all right. Just tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Mamo-chan dumped me," Usagi stutters with a tearful voice. Haruka furrows her eyebrows and pushes Usagi away from her body and stares into her glassy blue eyes.  
  
"What do you mean he dumped you?" her voice taking a harsh tone.  
  
Usagi sniffles and wipes her wet eyelashes then states, "He said we need some time apart to reevaluate our relationship and- and - and.." Usagi trails off into another outburst of crying.  
  
"Sigh, okay, okay, don't cry kitten. Mamoru is jackass." Haruka said leading them to sit on the couch. Haruka pulls Usagi against her chest and cradles her.  
  
"Usako you and Mamoru can't break up. What about your future together as King and Queen? You know what Setsuna showed us about the future," Haruka states.  
  
"I don't know Ruka. I mean things haven't been going well for Mamo-chan and I as of late." Usagi says pressed against Haruka's chest.  
  
Haruka starts rubbing Usagi's back softly then says, "So what's going to happen to the future now?" Usagi looks up into the wind senshi's dark turquoise eyes blankly and said, "I don't know. Setsuna said that the future isn't always certain.  
  
Usagi lies against Haruka's lap and closes her wet eyelids. "Maybe this is supposed to happen," she whispers.  
  
"Maybe," Haruka says with a sad smile. She doesn't like to see her princess sad. A part of her wanted to go over to Mamoru's place and kick his ass, but Usagi wouldn't like that. "I am sorry princess, that he hurt you." Usagi whispers in a soft voice, "its okay, but thanks for caring Ruka- chan."  
  
*************  
  
Hours later...  
  
Usagi walks out of the bathroom into the living room. Haruka suggested she take a hot bubble bath, because it will make her feel better. Usagi is drying her silvery blonde long tresses with a large pink terry cloth towel wrapped around her petite frame. She cocks her head to the side and peers at Haruka.  
  
"What are you doing Ruka-chan?" Usagi asks.  
  
"I am preparing the pull-out sofa bed for sleep." Haruka tosses a floral print blanket across the mattress of the sofa bed.  
  
"I'll be sleeping out here while you sleep in my room."  
  
"Haruka..." Usagi protests, "I can't let you do that. I mean it's nice of you to even allow me to stay over. So I should sleep on the.." Haruka shakes her head and interjects.  
  
"No. I can't have our princess sleep on this uncomfortable contraption, so that's that." Haruka smiles and slips under the blanket. "Goodnight kitten," she said and clicks off the lamp.  
  
"Goodnight Ruka-chan and thanks," Usagi said walking into the bedroom. She fixes her hair up into her two pigtails and tosses on a night shirt Haruka gave her since she forgot to pack hers. She got into the ever so comfortable queen size bed and tries to catch get some sleep.  
  
It is nearly 2 am and Usagi can't sleep for it is thundering and lighting outside. With every clash and crackle Usagi would flinch. She can hear the loud noise and flash of lighting in the window of the bedroom. After a few minutes she heard the downpour of rain and more thundering. She feels foolish and like a kid still afraid of thunder and lighting. So she pulls the blanket of her head and lay in the fetal position with her hands over her ears trying to block out the loud clashing of the storm. Without even noticing Usagi screams.  
  
"Usako are you okay?" Haruka said standing by her bedside. Usagi pulls down the covers and sits up. "I-I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I feel like an idiot. I am 20 years old and still afraid of lighting and thunder." Usagi said flinching every few seconds at the flashes of electricity outside the bedroom window.  
  
"Its okay kitten, you don't have to feel embarrassed about it. A lot of people are scared of storms." She sits down on the bed and starts rubbing Usagi's arm lightly.  
  
"Uhmm," Haruka starts blushing a little, "do you want me to sleep with you." Haruka could have sworn she saw Usagi face go crimson. "I mean just to make you feel safe until the storm is over." Haruka adds.  
  
"S-Sure, I mean if you don't mine," Usagi looks away from Haruka. "I don't mine at all."  
  
Usagi scoots over in the bed and Haruka gets in. She lies on her back and stares at the ceiling at this semi-awkward moment. Usagi surprises her and lays he head on her shoulder and wraps her arm about her waist. Haruka smiles and saviors Usagi's warmth and sweet smell as they both doze off. She can certainly get use to sleeping like this.  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday afternoon......  
  
"So what do want to do today?" Haruka asks reading the sports section of the Sunday newspaper sitting on the sofa. Usagi sitting beside her, just sighs and un-wraps another candy bar and bites it. She then picks up the television remote and changes the channel for the 50th time. Haruka just stares at her friend and shakes her head.  
  
Haruka puts down the newspaper and reaches out to Usagi's hand and removes the candy bar from her before she can bite it.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi announces.  
  
"This is your second candy bar, in which you don't need." Haruka tosses the candy bar on the table in front of her then says "Look kitten you are depressing me and I am already depressed enough. We have to get our minds off our ex-lovers. Sulking and stuffing our face isn't going to make you feel any better."  
  
Usagi turns off the television and turn to look at her best friend. "You are right Haruka. I am sorry."  
  
Haruka starts grinning suddenly then states, "I have an idea. Why don't we go over to 'old' place and get the rest of your clothes?" Usagi jumps off the sofa and holds up her hands in disapproval.  
  
"No way Ruka-chan I really don't feel like seeing Mamoru right now." Haruka said nothing. She removes her body from the sofa and walks toward an end table in a corner of the living room. She picks up the cordless phone and starts dialing a number. Usagi just looks at her dumbfounded.  
  
"No answer," Haruka replies coolly and puts down the telephone. "Who did you call?" Usagi asks curiously.  
  
Haruka places her hands in her jean pockets and walks calmly to the coat hanger. She grabs her jacket and tosses Usagi hers. "Let's go," Haruka states as she grabs her car keys off the coffee table and watches her princess put on her coat and frowns.  
  
"Ruka! Where are we going?" Usagi voiced with aggravation. Haruka laughs then said, "To your place of course to get your belongings. Mamoru isn't there so it's the perfect time for you get your stuff with no confrontation." Usagi just nods and follows the taller woman out the apartment.  
  
***********  
  
2 Hours later  
  
Haruka puts the last suitcase filled with Usagi's clothing into the trunk of her Ferrari. She closes the trunk and walks back to the driver's side of the car and gets in. She turns and smiles at the younger woman.  
  
"Now aren't you glad we came and got your things?" Haruka asks putting the key into the ignition. "Yes thanks for helping me pack my belongings." Usagi smiles then giggles. "I didn't realize I had so many clothing."  
  
"Isn't that true, you are just as bad as Mich...." Haruka smirks and bites her tongue. Usagi notices Haruka's reaction to a certain someone, so she puts a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. Haruka smiles at Usagi and then changes the subject.  
  
"You know what kitten let's take your clothes back to my place and then go to that 24 hour diner you like so much for dinner. Hmm what do you say?" Haruka said giving Usagi her most irresistible smile that she couldn't say no to.  
  
"Like I am going turn down food." Haruka laughs and puts the stick into first gear. "Yeah what was I thinking?" She said driving off.  
  
Usagi and Haruka walk into Koji's 24 Hour Diner at 6: 15 approximately. Usagi keeps looking at Haruka change of outfit. The wind senshi is wearing a black mini skirt and tan haler top. Usagi is a bit surprise. She has only seen her best friend in a skirt one other time and that was nearly 4 year ago. Not that she mind Haruka change all of a sudden, but she is actually cute wearing girly clothing.  
  
They both take a seat at a table by a window. The waiter approaches there table and hands them a menu. Every few seconds Usagi would glance up and look at Haruka and then back down at her menu. Haruka notices and sighs. She leans back in her chair and crosses her legs.  
  
"What's on your mind kitten?" Haruka smiles charmingly at her friend.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Usagi counters. Haruka grins and tosses back a few strands of hair from her face. "You've been 'checking me out' every since we left the apartment."  
  
"Oh yeah I just admiring your choice of attire," Usagi said with a shy smile. Haruka looks down at herself and blushes. "Oh right, yeah well I usually don't wear girly clothes, well not like I dislike them or anything. I mean.....," Haruka sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Why not? Was it some kind of role thing?" Usagi asks curiously.  
  
"Well yes and no......and partially the relationship I was in, I don't know," Haruka shrugs. "But I do know I want to forget about that and just be myself and start off anew," Haruka smiles.  
  
"If I must say you look very pretty wearing that outfit," Usagi said closing the menu. "Thanks kitten. You know I wore this for you because I knew you would like it," Haruka teases and smiles wickedly. Usagi blushes and raises her eyebrows. Haruka laughs softly. She really enjoyed teasing her friend like that. The reactions she would get intrigued her immensely.  
  
"So are you two ready to order?" The waiter asks.  
  
"Yes I will have your American meal with the Club sandwich, fries and strawberry milkshake," Usagi says and hands over the menu.  
  
"And you?" the waiter asks Haruka. "I guess I have the teriyaki chicken meal with rice and warm sake to drink," Haruka hands the waiter her menu. The waiter bows and walks off.  
  
"So anything you want to do after we eat dinner?" Haruka asks twirling her chopsticks through her long fingers. "Not really. I guess we can just go back to your place and relax." Usagi adds.  
  
"Our place," Haruka corrects and smiles into those baby eyes of Usagi's. "I mean you are going to be living there too." "Okay our place," Usagi starts blushing again.  
  
The waiter appears with there order and places the plates on the table. They both eat and share some small talk in between bites.  
  
***********  
  
They arrive home and Usagi throws her coat on the hanger and then soon after crashes on the couch. Haruka walks toward the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like something to drink Usako?" She asks opening the fridge. "Yeah I will have whatever you are drinking Ruka-chan." Usagi answers back. "Okay kitten."  
  
Haruka approaches the couch and hands Usagi a glass of cold liquid and then sits beside the younger girl. Usagi frowns a bit and then turns and looks at her best friend.  
  
"Haruka, can I ask you something?" Usagi said then sips her beverage. "Of course you can ask me anything."  
  
Usagi made a face at the slightly bitter taste of her drink. "You put rum in this Coke didn't you?" Usagi shakes her head. Haruka laughs then says, "You said you wanted the same thing I was having."  
  
"Ahh, well I have to make a mental note not to say that again." She sips more of her drink.  
  
"Well anyway, I want to know why you kiss me a couple of nights ago Haruka?"  
  
Haruka takes a deep breath and gulps down all her drink. "Usagi....," her voice sounding a bit annoyed, "why are you asking me this now?"  
  
"Because Ruka-chan I want to know," Usagi finishes off her rum and Coke then places the glass on the coffee table.  
  
"Okay, sigh, I kissed you because-because I love you Usako," Haruka faces her best friend and looks her in the eye.  
  
"Oh I see. But–but......," Usagi starts looking at her hands nervously.  
  
"But what? Look Usagi," Haruka tilts her chin upwards so she can look at her. "I have always loved you for a long time now, since the first time we met."  
  
Usagi tilts her head back down in embarrassment. "I know you might only just view me as a friend and I am content with that. At least you know how I truly feel. What's in my heart," Haruka states.  
  
Usagi fiddles with the hem of her button down blouse as she soaks in Haruka's confession. She couldn't bear to look into those serious turquoise eyes.  
  
"How do you know?" Usagi mumbles out of the blue with a soft tone. "Know what?" Haruka replies. Usagi gather all her strength and looks up at her friend. "How I truly feel about you."  
  
"Well, when I kissed you the other day, you seem upset afterwards. So I concluded that you didn't like it or me in that sort of affectionate way," the wind senshi leans her head back against the couch.  
  
"Sigh, I wasn't angry about the kiss, more so surprised and a little confused, but never upset," Usagi said.  
  
"I- I had the biggest crush on you Haruka when I was a teenager and I still do. I never thought anything would happen between us because of our destiny and the fact you were with Michiru and I with Mamoru."  
  
Haruka lifts her head up and turns to face the moon princess. Haruka licks her lips and reaches out and softly turns Usagi's head toward her own. Haruka smiles and moves closer to Usagi.  
  
"Now there is only you and I," the dusty blonde whispers before diving in to press her lips against Usagi's glossy rose-colored lips.  
  
This time Usagi didn't move away or get upset. She went along with the kiss; savoring the feel of Haruka soft lips caressing her lips. Usagi feels hot and strangely aroused. 'Maybe it's the alcohol,' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Haruka breaks the kiss first then whispers, "How was that?" Usagi blushes deeply then says, "It was very good. I have never kissed another woman before."  
  
Haruka laughs softly then replies, "Yes I know you haven't." Haruka places her arm around Usagi neck and pulls her closer, their bodies touching one another. They kiss again yet, more passionately. Haruka takes it upon herself to intrude into the moon princess's month with her tongue. Usagi didn't mind as her tongue dances with the other woman fiercely.  
  
Haruka takes control of the situation and moves one hand under Usagi's shirt, caressing her stomach and warm soft skin beneath her finger tips. Usagi moans which urges her companion to keep stroking and gliding her hand across her belly and waist as they continue tasting each others mouth.  
  
They parted for a few seconds and then continue to kiss; heat and arousal overtaking their bodies. Haruka slowly pushes her princess down on the couch and positions herself above the younger woman. Usagi moves her arms around Haruka's neck and runs her hand through her mane. Haruka starts moving her hands over Usagi's blouse in search of the buttons. They start to kiss deeper as they ravish each other lips.  
  
Haruka fingers fumble across the buttons on Usagi's blouse and she starts to unbutton them; caressing the contour of the moon princess's body as she loosens each button. Usagi's mind begins to drift into oblivion at the feel of Haruka's experienced touch.  
  
Their kiss intensifies even more, both wanting more as they burn with hot uncontrollable desire. Haruka finally gets the blouse open; which exposes soft ivory skin. Haruka caresses every inch of the other woman's skin, gliding her fingers and palm all over her midsection searching for something. Usagi's gasps and moan as she hasn't felt this desired and roused in a very long time. Haruka breaks the kiss and looks into her princess's eyes. She smiles as her hands ghosts up toward Usagi's pert breast. Usagi closes her eyes and relish at the touch of her new lover. Haruka unsnaps the front clasp of Usagi's white lace bra and embraces each breast with her hand. Usagi arches her back which only encourages Haruka on. The wind senshi begins to kiss Usagi's neck softly as her hands continue their ministrations.  
  
Usagi begin feeling as though she is going to explode from Haruka's teasing. Even though this is a first for her, Usagi's hands subconsciously slips under Haruka's haler top and starts caressing her back. Delving her nails into the sandy blonde's skin. Usagi moans Haruka's name, which causes the wind senshi to discontinue her foreplay.  
  
Haruka's removes herself from the sofa and Usagi's looks up at her puzzling. "Ruka, what's wrong?" Haruka places her index finger against the moon princess's wet lips.  
  
"Come with me," Haruka said grabbing Usagi's hand and pulling up from the sofa. Haruka leads them into the bedroom.  
  
They entered the bedroom and slowly undress each other. They lie on the bed and par take in a hot night of newly discovered desires and want for one another as they made love for the first time.  
  
********  
  
Morning after...  
  
Usagi wakes up with a smile. She couldn't believe what took place last night or better how to react to the erotic event. Usagi slowly hops out of bed and stretches her stiff limbs and let her eyes roam the room. She walks toward the bedroom closet and opens it in search of a robe. She could easily rummage through her luggage for hers but she didn't feel up to the challenge.  
  
The moon princess had no luck in locating a robe so she grabs one of Haruka's oversized sweat shirts and walks out into the hallway toward the bathroom. She definitely needed a shower. Just as Usagi steps out of the bedroom a pleasing smell tickles her nostrils. "Pancakes," Usagi said with a smiles and walks toward the kitchen.  
  
"Oh good morning kitten," Haruka said as she places another pancake on the plate sitting on the dining table. Usagi smiles and sits at the table. "Good morning Haruka."  
  
"The bacon is just about done," Haruka said standing in front of the stove. 'Wow she is in a great mood,' Usagi thought as she begins pouring milk into her cup. Haruka tosses a few strips of bacon into two separate plates and walks toward the table. "I hope you like my cooking. I don't usually cook," Haruka said placing the plates on the table.  
  
"I am sure your food taste great. It certainly looks good." Usagi begins pouring syrup over her pancakes.  
  
They both ate in silence for a few minutes. Smiling at each other every few seconds; the moment is a bit awkward to them.  
  
"Haruka," Usagi replies placing her folk on the plate softly. "Yes Usako."  
  
Usagi takes a deep breath. "Last night was........" she begins to blush. "It was everything I've wanted from you," Haruka said placing her folk down and moving to grab Usagi's hand in hers.  
  
Haruka looks deep into baby blue eyes and says, "Usagi I want to be with you as more then a friend but as a lover."  
  
Haruka looks down at the table. "I know this is sudden but....." Just at that instant Usagi springs a kiss upon the racer's pert lips, and then breaks away with a bright smile. "Yes."  
  
"Yes?" Haruka asks back.  
  
"Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend." Haruka takes a deep breath and pulls Usagi in to a tight embrace.  
  
"I don't how it will pan out, but-but......" Usagi kiss her again and finishes by saying, "But there is a first time for everything and I know we can make this work."  
  
No more words were said as they skip the rest of their breakfast and tumbles back into the bedroom sharing fiery kisses. It is Monday morning and they are skipping their college classes today.  
  
The End....... O_o  
  
********** AN: Well that's that. I know the story ends abruptly, but this story is originally NC-17 and I edited out all the graphic sex scenes so I could post it on FF.NET. Also this story is a challenge and gift to one of my friends who like Usagi/Haruka pairings (as do I) and wanted them in a hot lemon scene. So if any of you readers want to read this with its original unedited content, I posted it on Mediaminer.org in its entire raw form. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for R&R. Laters. 


End file.
